


Like a Plushie

by MonsterWrites (ConscientiousMonster)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Idk whats it called, M/M, Minecraft potions portrayed as drugs, Pacifier - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That one kink where a person is immobilized, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/pseuds/MonsterWrites
Summary: Tommy messed up with potions. Lucky for him, Dream was nearby to help.This is porn.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 403





	Like a Plushie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking know dude I zoned out while being sleep deprived and threw together several kinks into a fluffy pwp.

"That's not the right recipe, you big baby." Dream teased, examining the list of ingredients next to Tommy's brewing stand. "You brewed something that doesn't even exist."

Tommy would have slurred back at him, but after he tried to drink his own potion any sort of movement or talking felt excruciating. 

"Can you imagine if I didn't happen to pass by? For how long would you lay here helplessly?" Dream came closer, picking the poor drugged boy up and heading out of his house. "You should be more thankful to me." 

Just like before, Tommy said nothing. He was so sure he was on the verge of discovering a new potion. So confident in his brewing abilities, he even tried one of his final results. But whatever it gave him could only be classified as a negative effect. He found it extremely hard to move and his mind was fogged just enough that talking properly felt impossible. 

He didn't even notice for how long Dream had been walking with him, but eventually he looked up and realised that they entered some unfamiliar house. 

Dream’s house. Yes, he had one, despite the rumours. 

Dream set him down on his bed and went to grab a glass of milk. He returned and crawled onto the bed as well, moving Tommy to have his head on his lap. He raised the boy's head just a little higher and let him have a sip of the effect clearing beverage. 

Tommy's head felt less foggy, but moving was still out of the question. 

"Fuck you." Was the first thing he mumbled out. 

"Tsk. So ungrateful." Dream rolled his eyes behind his mask. He set the glass on the bed stand. "You know I can just leave you like that, right?"

"Yeah, as if you will. Bitch." Tommy spoke on, proving that he was very much back to his usual coherence by now. 

"No, Tommy, I'm serious."

Dream placed Tommy's head on the pillow. He took his hands by the wrists and flailed them in the air before placing them down by the boy's sides. 

"I don't think you understand. You are very much at my mercy right now. I can do whatever I want with you. And what are you gonna do back at me? Swear more?"

Tommy was about to fulfil the prediction, but decided against giving Dream the satisfaction of being right. Instead he puffed his cheeks in annoyance and looked away. 

Dream laughed softly. He reached out, his hand coming dangerously close to Tommy's face. Tommy shut his eyes close, but the only thing that happened next was Dream ruffling the boy's hair, and patting his cheek. Then Dream cupped Tommy's face with both hands and made him look up, speaking in a voice a dog owner would use for a puppy. 

"Who's a good boy? Who's all helpless and pliant? Who's a little baby boy?"

Tommy tried to spit at him, but only ended up spitting on his own shirt. 

"Aww, look what you did. Bad boy, you shouldn't have done that. Hmm. Here, this will help you." 

Dream reached into the bed stand, and pulled out a blue colored pacifier with a frilly blue ribbon attached to it. 

"Why do you just randomly have a pacifier on hand?" Tommy asked reasonably. 

"Why don't you?" Dream replied, ominously. Then he shrugged, "I bought some for you but forgot to give it to you. They're quite effective, you know?"

"Effective at wh-" 

Before Tommy could finish his question, Dream put the pacifier into his mouth and tied the ribbon around and behind his head, creating a gag that would be very easily escapable, if only Tommy could move a muscle. 

Which he couldn't. 

"There. Much better, don't you think?" Dream put a hand next to the presumable location of his ear underneath his green hoodie, and after a while spoke on. "Well, silence is consent." 

Tommy wasn't as amused by the situation as Dream was. He tried to bite down on the piece of plastic in his mouth, but it didn't help, and neither did trying to push it out with his tongue. So he tried to swear through it, which didn't come out anywhere as intimidating as it would have without it. 

Dream laughed more, doing his iconic kettle wheeze at the sight. He laid down on his front side, pushing his elbows into the bed and prepping his head up just above the boy's torso. He swayed his legs in the air slowly. 

"You know, this is pretty funny. I'm always up to find new ways to have control over you, but this is something new. I wouldn't even think of anything like this. I have to thank you for your creativity. If I could - I would reward you…" 

Dream went silent, placing his hands over his mouth to contemplate for a minute. Then he shifted his position, settling next to Tommy. Dream laid on his side as he moved the boy closer, running one hand around his back to hold him close, and leaving the other free to wander around the boy's body. He pet Tommy's cheek lightly, making the boy face him for a minute. 

"Actually. I think that's something I can do to you." He said in a tone that promised nothing good for the boy. 

Dream moved his hand down to Tommy's tummy, tracing it under his shirt. He could see the boy trying to tense up, fear becoming visible in his eyes. And Dream licked his lips at the sight of helplessness the boy was in. 

All at his mercy. All his. All Dream's to play with. 

"That's what I love about you so much." Dream whispered, leaning against Tommy's ear as his hand moved to caress the boy's side. 

"So helpless. So powerless against me. All you can do is hope for my mercy right now. You know I can do anything I want with you right now…"

Dream moved Tommy's face with his free hand to face him. 

"And I choose to be nice this time. Tommy, I'm not going to hurt you." 

The fear in the boy's eyes told him that Tommy didn't believe him. So Dream moved his head again and leaned closer, planting a soft kiss on the boy's cheek, and then another, and then another. 

"You don't have much choice but to trust me, you know?" He whispered softly into the boy's ear. 

Tommy shut his eyes during the kisses, trying to convey with a muffled noise that he did not like them. Which was only partially a lie, kisses were always nice. He just didn't want to get fooled into a sense of security and then blame himself for being so foolish when Dream eventually hurts him. 

"You're like a toy to me, Tommy. Toyinnit. No, wait - Plushieinnit. Cause you're like a little teddy bear in my hands. I can move you however I want, I could take a nap with you in my hands… but right now I'm thinking of something more… _fun_."

Dream's hand traveled further down, now caressing the boy's thighs. Tommy's heart dropped. 

"Like I said. I'm not planning to hurt you." Dream reminded as he fiddled with his belt, eventually unlocking the belt with one hand and shoving the boy's pants down. "I want to give you something nice in return for all the fun I'm having."

Tommy made a whole new sort of noises behind his pacifier. Those weren't slurs. If Dream listened, he would have recognized it as some sorta pleading. Probably pleading for him to stop. Even if he would hear the boy say it, he'd just shrug it off. 

Dream slowed down his movement as he let his hand wander in between the boy's legs, lightly tracing the inner sides of his thighs. He eventually moved into rubbing just below his crotch area, and taking in the beautiful fear written across Tommy's face more and more prominently with each minute. Small tears threatened to spill from his eyes, so Dream leaned in, kissing those tears away as he finally dared to move his palm against the boy's crotch. 

Tommy let out a surprised gasp, biting down on the toy in his mouth. 

"It'll be easier if you suck on it." Dream suggested, seeing the effort. 

Why would it be easier? Because it'd give Dream more satisfaction that way, though seeing the boy so determined to fight the pleasure he was being given was quite entertaining. 

Dream moved his fingers up and down the boy's still clothed shaft, with a touch as light as a feather. 

"Why are you fighting it? Just accept it. Just accept me." 

Dream grabbed onto the band of Tommy's underwear, slowly sliding them down and setting his half-hardened member free. 

"Don't you know you were always meant for this?" The man's voice is a whisper by now, as he continues to tease the boy with the lightest touches, leaving him wishing for more against his will. 

"You were always a toy in my hands. You were always meant to let me have control." 

Tommy tries to keep his eyes closed, but what he really wishes he could close are his ears. It doesn't help that Dream is using a soft and calming whisper on him. In fact it makes Tommy feel like a little baby being comforted after a nightmare. Involuntarily, he starts actually sucking on the pacifier in his mouth. Biting it hurts his teeth and he needs some sort of distraction from what is going on. 

Unfortunately for him, Dream doesn't let him zone out or drift off. The man envelops the small dick in his hand, moving his hand up and down the length. And he gets to see all the beautiful reactions Tommy gives him, as he is unable to hide anything. 

Dream continues to jerk him off as he leans in to whisper sweet talk into the boy's ear. 

"If you only knew how precious you truly are. How beautiful the fear in your eyes is. And it's all for me, isn't it? It's beautiful. You're beautiful. You're such a good boy, Tommy. Don't try to fight me. Just relax and let me make you feel good. I don't plan to hurt you (this time), I want to make you feel very good…" 

Dream stills his hand, turning it around to grab Tommy in a way his thumb ends up over the tip of the boy's dick. And then he rubs down, smearing the leaking precum and hearing a beautiful sound escape the boy's gagged mouth. 

"You want it too, don't you? You know you want this. You could have so much more and so often, if you could only submit to me. Obey me, and I'll be making you feel good all the time." 

The offer flies out of the boy's other ear. Even if he could focus on it, he'd reply how he would never obey anyone, and Dream especially. But all that Tommy can think about now is the man's hand on his dick, and the pleasure he's chasing. And the pain that he feels because he knows he wants to thrust his hips and move deeper into the clutching hand, but he can't. And this is a trap Tommy set for himself. 

So all his does is moans helplessly, cries, and sucks on the pacifier that keeps him quieter than he would like to be. 

Dream seems satisfied with the torment he's seeing, so he firmly grasps the boy's dick and speeds up his movement, adding a few extra cheek kisses on top of the pleasure he's giving to the boy. 

He would love to jump onto the boy, pull his own pants down and enter him. Fuck him senseless and use as cumdump for hours upon hours. He would love to, really. But he wants Tommy to have this one for himself. Maybe some other day they'll do it differently. 

Just when the boy seems to come close to his climax, Dream lets go of his dick, earning a very pained sob from the boy. Dream carefully pulls the pacifier out of the boy's mouth, chuckling. 

It takes Tommy a second to realise that it happened, and he immediately utilizes his newly found ability. 

" _Please._ " he begs.

"Please what, Tommy? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no…" the boy cries, taking a moment to swallow his pride. "Please, uh..."

"I can't give you what you want unless you tell me what do you want." Dream teases. 

He leans in to place a soft kiss on Tommy's neck, just below his chin. 

"Please just let me cum!!" Tommy gives in. The physical touch drives him over the edge of his pride, but not over the edge that he wants. 

Dream laughs softly. His affection visible in his tone. 

"Well, since you asked nicely, baby."

He puts the pacifier back inside Tommy's mouth, and returns his hand to its job at his member. 

A few well timed strokes successfully drive the boy over the edge, and leave him screaming out of overstimulation as Dream doesn't stop just there. He keeps going for a good while, nearly making the boy regret asking to come. Maybe he would, if the pain wasn't so pleasant. 

"Such a good boy, you're such a good little boy. You did so well for me. My precious, you're so beautiful beyond the edge of pleasure." 

Eventually Tommy's screaming sounds more hoarse and quiet, and Dream finally stops the torment, moving both hands to hold the boy close to himself. 

"I love you, Tommy." 

Tommy drifts off to sleep, and Dream fulfills his threat of falling asleep with the boy in his arms as a little teddy bear. 

Whenever Tommy will wake up, Dream will give him the rest of the milk to get rid of the potion effect. Little does he knows that Tommy will start brewing those exact potions more often, making those intimate meetings more frequent for the two. 

But his true intentions are something he will never admit.


End file.
